Losses
by Nyrea
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya era muy joven cuando el mundo se le vino encima por primera vez. No iba a ser una pérdida fácil. Fanfic para concurso del FC de Byakuya de la página :)


Kuchiki Byakuya era muy joven cuando el mundo se le vino encima por primera vez.

* * *

Ocurrió durante un día como cualquier otro. Después de levantarse, desayunar algo y vestirse apropiadamente para ir a la Academia Shinigami, cogió las cosas necesarias y partió hacia clase.

Estuvo toda la mañana dando clases, y tras eso y la pausa del mediodía fue a cambiarse de ropa a su habitación y se recogió el pelo en una coleta para disponerse a entrenar como lo hacía cada día. Una vez estuvo listo salió a uno de los jardines donde tenía por costumbre entrenar y se puso a practicar con un muñeco de paja.

* * *

Después de un rato practicando, escuchó unas voces hablar no muy lejos de su posición. Se asomó por uno de los laterales de una pared con discreción, y pudo ver a su abuelo Ginrei caminar acompañado de uno de los mensajeros del Seireitei hacia la salida de la mansión Kuchiki.

Decidiendo no darle mayor importancia y sobretodo no queriendo meterse en asuntos que no le atañían, Byakuya decidió seguir con su entrenamiento. Al menos hasta que su abuelo regresó al cabo de unos minutos, con un semblante mucho más serio de lo habitual.

- Byakuya, tenemos que hablar.

El joven se secó el sudor de la frente y lo miró extrañado. ¿A qué se debía esa expresión?

* * *

- ¿Qué mi padre… qué?- balbuceó Byakuya, incapaz de asimilar las noticias que acababan de darle.

- Ha fallecido- repitió Ginrei-. Tu padre, Sōjun Kuchiki, ha fallecido durante una misión.

Byakuya lo siguió mirando atónito. Era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, para nada se esperaba recibir unas noticias así. Notaba el pulso acelerarse y un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Ha ocurrido durante una misión… a la que lo envié junto a un grupo de Shinigamis- continuó el anciano con un hilo de voz-. Lo siento mucho.

- P-pero…- consiguió articular palabra al fin- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? Papá es… uno de los Shinigamis más fuertes.

Su abuelo no contestó a esa pregunta, sino que clavó la mirada en el suelo.

- Su cuerpo ha sido encontrado junto al de sus compañeros- añadió finalmente, intentando finiquitar esa conversación cuanto antes-. Te ha dejado algo.

- ¿Q-qué…?

El anciano le hizo señas a una de los sirvientes, y éste le acercó una bufanda plateada la cual depositó en sus viejas manos.

- Esto es para ti- dijo Ginrei.

Le tendió la bufanda a su nieto, el cual la cogió con las manos temblorosas, todavía sumido en un estado de shock.

- Como ya sabes, este pañuelo se deja en herencia a todos los líderes de la familia Kuchiki- dijo Ginrei, buscando la atención de su nieto-. Todavía no ha llegado tu momento, pero… en cuanto te gradúes, pasarás a ser el líder de la familia Kuchiki, y por lo tanto te tocará llevar esta bufanda. Espero que hagas honor a esta familia de la misma manera que lo hizo mi hijo.

Byakuya observó el pañuelo unos segundos, y después alzó la mirada conmocionada a su abuelo.

- ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir?- preguntó de nuevo- Él es… era el líder del clan Kuchiki.

- Ha sido una batalla dura, y sin duda me hago totalmente responsable de su muerte- contestó el anciano-. Sin embargo, ahora lo que debe preocuparte es terminar de formarte adecuadamente y ocupar tu puesto como siguiente líder. Puedes retirarte.

- Pero abuelo…

- Puedes retirarte- insistió el anciano con un tono de voz mucho más seco.

Byakuya enmudeció, y sin añadir nada más se levantó y se retiró de la sala con la bufanda entre las manos. Tras él dejaba a un anciano con el corazón destrozado el cual se negaba a que los demás vieran un resquicio de su tristeza y dolor.

* * *

Se encontraba sentado contra una de las paredes de la mansión Kuchiki, abrazándose las rodillas y con la mirada clavada en el césped. Había permanecido así durante horas, desde que su abuelo le transmitió tan trágica noticia. Había escogido aquel lugar porque lo consideraba uno de los más íntimos de la mansión, donde se había refugiado varias veces desde pequeño. Recurrió a aquel lugar cuando le comunicaron la muerte de su madre, y había recurrido de nuevo aquel mismo día.

Se sentía vacío. Una enorme pena le había inundado por completo, desde la cabeza hacia los pies. Notaba cómo se le había abierto una herida en el corazón, y cada vez que recordaba a su padre ésta se hacía cada vez más profunda.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que tardó en darse cuenta de que no estaba sólo. Frente a él tenía a una mujer de tez oscura, cabellos liláceos y ojos dorados acuclillada en frente suyo.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo que no me contestas?!- espetó Shihouin Yoruichi.

Byakuya alzó la cabeza, revelando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y que se perdían en su barbilla. Yoruichi borró toda expresión cómica de su rostro, sorprendiéndose de hallar al joven Kuchiki en aquella situación.

* * *

- Ya veo…- dijo Yoruichi, sentada junto a él-. Lo siento mucho, Byakuya.

Éste no contestó, sino que siguió con la mirada fija en el suelo. No sólo alguien le había pillado llorando, si no que había sido tan débil como para contarle el porqué de su llanto.

- Es una gran pérdida… pero sin duda llorando no conseguirás absolutamente nada.

Byakuya la miró por primera vez, atónito.

- ¿Cómo dices…?

- Que dejes de llorar- repitió Yoruichi.

Byakuya fue a contestarle con algo menos educado, pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta la capitana se había alzado con la bufanda entre las manos y lo observaba desde el tejado de la mansión.

- ¡Ven y atrápame, si es que eres capaz!- exclamó.

- ¡Eh, espera!

Tras eso comenzó una de las clásicas persecuciones entre ellos. Pero aquella vez Byakuya se lo tomó como algo más personal, puesto que con ella se había llevado el último recuerdo que su padre le había dejado. No podía consentirlo.

- ¡Vuelve aquí, Shihouin Yoruichi!- exclamaba mientras la veía correr a lo lejos- ¡Sin esa bufanda no podré…!

Pero desapareció de nuevo en sus narices.

"_¡Maldita sea!"_ exclamó interiormente. Siguieron un rato con la persecución, mientras que Byakuya le exclamaba inútilmente que le devolviese el pañuelo, ya que sin él no sería capaz de ocupar el puesto de jefe de la familia Kuchiki.

- ¡Shihouin Yoruichi!- exclamó de nuevo, con la voz quebrada por el cansancio. Las lágrimas se le habían secado ya por el mismo viento que le golpeaba en la cara- ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡No eres nadie para arrebatármelo! ¡Voy a ser el mejor jefe habido y por haber de la familia Kuchiki, así que si no quieres arrepentirte de tus actos…!

Y de repente, Byakuya tuvo que parar en seco para no arrollar a Yoruichi. Ésta se había frenado, y además de eso le tendía el pañuelo que le había robado con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡¿Q-qué demonios…?!

Pero antes de dejarle siquiera contestar, le arrebató el pañuelo de la mano y la miró más que extrañado.

- Esa actitud es la que te llevará a lo más alto, Kuchiki Byakuya- dijo Yoruichi, con un tono más serio de lo habitual-. Andar escondiéndote y llorando por las esquinas no te llevará a nada.

Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Ve al entierro de tu padre y despídete de él con dignidad- prosiguió la morena-. Después de eso sigue con tu vida, gradúate en la academia y esas cosas… Sé fuerte, alza la cabeza y conviértete en el hombre que debes ser. Solo así conseguirás honrar la memoria de tu padre. Y sólo así te convertirás en el jefe del clan Kuchiki. Si te das ahora por vencido, no llegarás a ninguna parte.

Antes de poder siquiera contestarle, Yoruichi ya había saltado al edificio de en frente y se despedía de él con un gesto de mano.

- ¡Adios, Kuchiki Byakuya!

* * *

Las palabras de Yoruichi fueron sin duda las que le hicieron abrir los ojos y ver que agachar la cabeza y deprimirse no le traería nada bueno.

Pasaron los meses, y tras eso se graduó en la academia con las mejores notas de su promoción. Tras eso fue nombrado nuevo jefe del clan Kuchiki por su mismo abuelo, y después de asistir a una ceremonia en familia para festejar tal evento Byakuya se retiró a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Se acercó a una mesita que tenía junto a la cama, sobre la que tenía el pañuelo plateado de su padre, y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello. Después de eso cogió un marco de fotos donde se veía una imagen de su padre y su madre juntos, y entonces sonrió.

- Lo he conseguido, padre, madre- dijo-. Espero que me podáis ver ahí donde estéis y os sintáis orgullosos de mí.

* * *

El tiempo le trajo consigo más cosas. Conoció a una plebeya, y con ella descubrió el amor. Se casaron, y al tiempo ésta contrajo una grave enfermedad que se llevó consigo su vida.

Pero Byakuya aún tenía algo que hacer. Después de cumplir con la promesa de ser el nuevo jefe de la familia Kuchiki, juró cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a Hisana en su lecho de muerte. Encontrar a Rukia, su hermana menor.

No se dio por vencido años atrás, y no se iba a dar por vencido entonces.


End file.
